Y no te diré amiga
by Yui Ryushira
Summary: Hitsugaya creía que era sólo cariño que ella tomó en el tiempo trágico. Pero Hinamori sabía que amar a Karin no estaba mal como todos podrían pensar. •KαrιnHinα•


_****__**Disclaimer: Bleach y personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

_Ahogó un sollozo._

_Las tibias gotas de agua caían lentamente sobre ella permitiendo a los mechones de su fleco pegarse sobre su cara con facilidad. No le incomodaba, le daba un pequeño alivio a sus párpados, calientes y enrojecidos debido al llanto de la noticia recibida hace sólo unas horas._

_«Aizen Sôsuke, criminal de rango S sellado en el infierno, ha muerto por causas desconocidas.»_

_Tras esas palabras el comandante le encomendó a Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji y ella el ir al Mundo humano a investigar sobre raros sucesos aparecidos en Karakura._

_Creía que era cruel pero la misión no le importaba, nada le importaba._

_La persona que una vez fue todo para ella había muerto, su engaño dolía, pero más su muerte._

_El llanto contenido dentro de su cuerpo, acallando gritos dolorosos, lo mantuvo ahogándose en sí misma hasta llegar al mundo humano. A penas y tocaron suelo mortal, luego de pedirle hospedaje a Inoue Orihime, ella salió excusándose con ir a comprar algo para la cena._

_Entonces halla un recuerdo difuso en su mente, cuando solía tomarse tiempo de preparar algo para él… Para Aizen._

_El pecho se le oprime repentinamente, y la falta de aire quizá sea por su imaginación pero la tendencia de llorar no había sido una necesidad desde los meses de la guerra._

_¨Aizen-taichô…¨ Un estruendo fuerte se oye e ignora el aumento de la lluvia, o la posibilidad de que su Gigai puede tomar pulmonía, sólo tienta su suerte, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia._

_Nunca le ha gustado la lluvia, pero en ocasiones como esta parecía perfecta…_

_-La lluvia es perfecta para camuflar la tristeza… -el sonido de una voz completando su pensamiento._

_Por curiosidad más que por instinto, volteó su vista encontrándose con una chica que seguramente tendría unos catorce o quince años humanos. Su cabello negro azabache estaba ligeramente revuelto, como si hubiese corrido entre la lluvia, pero seco debido al resguardo al paraguas que sostenía en su mano derecha. Y en sus ojos ónix se mostraba un pequeño alivio._

_Al ser observada la joven de mirada ónix líquida se acercó, parándose frente suyo, protegiéndola también a ella con su paraguas. -Haces que Tōshirō se preocupe mucho ¿sabes? -repentinamente la sonrisa amigable de la chica había cambiado a una mueca de regaño- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así en la lluvia? ¡Podrías enfermarte!_

_- ¿Quién… eres? -con sorpresa de que conociese a su amigo, preguntó._

_Ante la duda y sorpresa, la joven frente a ella volvió a sonreír amistosa -Kurosaki Karin. -con suavidad le tendió la mano- ¿Y tú eres Hinamori Momo, cierto?_

:X:X:X:X:X:

Corriendo, con prisa, por los pasillos del quinto escuadrón; los shinigamis cadetes notaron a su teniente bastante preocupada.

La pequeña y tierna segunda al mando iba y venía, sin mucha coordinación en sus acciones más bien parecía perdida -algo raro estando años ya en aquel lugar-; cuando Kira, que pasaba por allí a dejar informes, vio esto se alteró un poco.

Acercándose a su amiga, el teniente del tercer escuadrón llamó.

- ¡Buenos días, Hinamori-kun!

Nada. No recibió contestación.

¨Emh… ¿Qué debía llevar? ¿Dónde está Hirako-taichô? ¿Recibió la petición para firmarla? ¡Se la di hace una semana! ¿La habrá firmado? Pero el comandante le encargó, que debería ir de misión, entonces sí lo firmó. ¿Y a dónde está Hitsugaya-kun también? ¿Será que me dejaron?...¨ Mientras se cuestionaba esto Hinamori alzaba los brazos arriba, de manera cómica, haciendo que a Izuru le saliera una pequeña gota tras la cabeza.

Si pudiera descifrar de la actitud de su amiga; tal vez le reprendería o incluso -en un extremo caso- insultaría.

Hinamori estaba emocionada, volvería a ver a una persona, conocida para Hitsugaya, y muy especial para ella.

Ahora estaba segura, por primera vez en su vida, de que el amor de ese modo hacia a alguien no estaba mal.

Algún día ella les diría a los demás, lo que sentía por esa humana, sin temor a que le juzgasen, sería el mismo día en que decidiera decirle a ella lo que sentía.

Y ese día ya no sería sólo su amiga.

* * *

**XoX**

Karin x Hinamori ... (xD)


End file.
